littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sammy20/Littlefoot Goes to FernGully The Last Rainforest
Littlefoot Goes to FernGully The Last Rainforest Yru17.png|Littlefoot Goes to FernGully The Last Rainforest |link=Littlefoot Goes to FernGully The Last Rainforest Littlefoot and his friends (along with Skipper, Jesse, Mikey, and their friends) time-travel to a rainforest called FernGully and meet a fairy named Crysta (who is revealed to be an old friend of Genie), who befriends a bat named Batty Koda (an old friend of Jesse, Scooby-Doo, and thier friends) and then a human named Zak, as they help the fairies defeat Hexxus, whom Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Steele, Makunga, Pete, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Eris, Jenner, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) work for, and save FernGully. TriviaEdit The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Pterano, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Celebi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Terk, Tantor, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Juju, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Roger Rabbit, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Jack Skellington, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jen, Kira, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Arthur Fonzarelli, Ralph Malph, Mary Lou Milligan, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Mr. Toad, Rat and Mole, Angus MacBadger, Cyril Proudbottom, Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Steele, Makunga, Pete, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Ratigan, Fidget, Eris, Jenner, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. Like BowserMovies1989's film Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Madagascar films, Pokémon 4Ever, Free Willy 1-3, Avatar, The Goonies, The Dark Crystal, the Aladdin films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Princess and the Frog, the Scooby-Doo films, Mulan 1 and 2, Brother Bear 1 and 2, the Balto films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Song of the South, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, and more. Also like in BowserMovies1989's film Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (in which Crysta was revealed to be an old friend of The Good Fairy), Crysta will be revealed to be an old friend of Genie in this film. This film actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, which explains Jesse, Elvis, Randolph, and Nadine already knowing Batty Koda. RatiganRules originally requested Yru17 to guest star Crysta alongside Batty Koda in that film, but Yru17 told him he couldn't because he wanted guest the characters from the first three Free Willy films in this film. Both Genie and Batty Koda were voiced by the late Robin Willaims. Both Aladdin and FernGully: The Last Rainforest were released in theaters in 1992. Kiara and Kovu were oringally planned to guest star in this film, but Yru17 decided to cut them out of the movie because RatiganRules is already planning to guest star Crysta and Batty Koda in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Scrooge, and his nephews will face Hexxus again in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, and Genie will see Crysta and Batty Koda again in Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. This film actually takes place after Bloom and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Mr. Toad, Rat, Mole, Angus MacBadger, and Cyril Proudbottom). Crysta and Batty Koda will guest star in Littlefoot's later adventures after this movie. The film will be dedicated in memory of Robin Williams who committed suicide on August 11, 2014. Category:Blog posts Category:Littlefoot's Adventures films